


一条同性恋狗

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	一条同性恋狗

　　

　　一条同性恋狗

 

　　  
　　这不是一项简单的工作，此前在研究所的安保办公室里，桑德尔·莱斯当着他的面提起这件事的时候，唐纳德·皮尔斯就产生了一种不详的预感。他不会把它和“被派到边境某个鸟不拉屎的地方去待几个月”或是“参与一次血肉横飞的突袭行动”作比较，但假如事情已经落到了这份上，假如他，一个在日常工作中跟灭火器和监视器打交道的安保主管，被委托去做一件职责之外的事，那这件事绝对好不到哪儿去。

　　他拒绝了。

　　桑德尔·莱斯面露难色，十来分钟后，皮尔斯才意识到这点，那会儿，莱斯已经离开他的办公室，沿着黑黢黢的走廊走进电梯了。莱斯面露难色，这可不常见。皮尔斯从不喜欢和他共事，原因就在于他太过严肃刻板，安保部的其他人在私底下会称他为“坟墓里的干尸”，因为他那张紧巴巴的脸上永远只有一种表情。但十几分钟前，那紧绷的五官出现了少许变化，皮尔斯想事情一定很紧急，才导致他愿意放下身价，去和一个“微不足道”的安保主管商量。

　　自己刚才的拒绝行为就显得有些残忍了，皮尔斯想。于是，这天中午，他找上了莱斯——干尸正独自一人坐在员工餐厅的角落里，用叉子捅一块半生不熟的牛排，像是毫无食欲。事后皮尔斯认为，自己在那天中午的出现就如同神迹，仁慈地把一个沮丧的人从绝望边缘拉扯了回来。在讨价还价了一番，把“义务”变成雇佣行为以后，事情谈妥了，皮尔斯接下了这份临时工作。

　　稍晚些时，莱斯用电子邮件说明了注意事项，内容很长。整整一下午，皮尔斯都坐在办公桌后，一边吃盐味薯片，一边阅读那份又臭又长的玩意儿。被反复强调的一点是：不能被发现。这不难办到，选择人迹稀少的郊区就行了，况且，他本来就不打算放“那玩意儿”下车。

　　次日上午九点，皮尔斯如约走进地下实验区，去接“那玩意儿”。桑德尔·莱斯不厌其烦地重复着几条重点注意事项，听得他心烦。他们在消毒区域等待时，皮尔斯盯着莱斯那张因过度工作而显得油腻暗沉的脸孔，承诺自己保准会办好这件事的。去哪里？去郊区，你可以通过跟踪器看到路线。保证能在十二点前回来吗？保证。万一他想上厕所怎么办？在路边解决得了。万一他饿了怎么办？那我就给他买一个超大的墨西哥玉米卷。

　　“不，不能给他吃玉米，”莱斯严肃地看着他，“不能给他吃玉米！”

　　皮尔斯没追问原因，可能是玉米里的什么东西会导致“那玩意儿”发狂吧，反正他也不打算真的买玉米卷，只是句玩笑话，这一带的郊区凄凉得像外星球，根本没有玉米卷小贩。

　　他们走进X24号实验室，然后，皮尔斯看到了“那玩意儿”，两个月前那件不怎么愉快的事顿时又浮现在了他的眼前。作为安保主管，皮尔斯不常亲自和实验品进行接触，其他安保人员就能搞定一切，除非事情超出了控制。近期最大的一场混乱，就是“那玩意儿”造成的，不仅有大量实验室设备惨遭损毁，还造成了一死两伤。皮尔斯不得不硬着头皮去拜访死者家属，给足了封口费，顺便讲了几句不那么光彩的威胁话。他讨厌这种事，连带着也讨厌起了“那玩意儿”。话说回来，他也没见过哪个实验品是讨人喜欢的。

　　但在过去两个月里，桑德尔·莱斯可能采取了什么手段，因为“那玩意儿”此刻看上去很温顺。皮尔斯不知道是否能称他为“人”，他们私底下都拒绝承认这一点，而且，最好别把实验品当人，免得引起不必要的同情心。不过，仅从外表上来说，他的确像个人，一个健康强壮的，称得上有些英俊的年轻男人，正安静地坐在房间的一角。房间很简陋，一套固定在地面上的桌椅，一张类似行军床的床铺，盥洗设备，除此之外空无一物。他们进入实验室时，实验品抬起头，看了他们一眼，很快又挪开了视线。

　　“若无意外情况，他不会表现出攻击倾向，”莱斯说，“针头，火，或血，你会避开的，对吧？”

　　当然，电子邮件里已经写得很清楚了，该死的连烟都不能抽，不过，只有几小时，尚能忍受，他的烟瘾还没有大到那种程度。

　　“带他去地下停车场吧。”

　　“不给我一支镇定剂吗？”

　　桑德尔·莱斯眉头紧皱地看着他，好像他说的是什么难以理解的外星语言，最后，莱斯清清喉咙，说：“如果你想的话……此前没有出现过意外，他知道一旦搞砸了，就不会有下次兜风的机会了，所以，他不会惹麻烦。”

　　“兜风？”皮尔斯笑了，“我倒更愿意说是遛狗。”

　　他要遛的狗，X24号实验品，在另外两位安保人员的随同下，跟着皮尔斯走向停车场。一路上无人说话，每个人都神经紧绷，仿佛他们只要稍不注意，实验品就会跳起来攻击他们。但正如莱斯所说，实验品没有明显的攻击倾向，一直到上车，他都低垂着头，沉默不语地走着，坐进车内后，也一声不吭，双手一动不动地搁在膝上，手腕上环着特制的手铐。

　　实验品坐在副驾驶座上，这让皮尔斯感觉紧张，尽管后座可能更危险，但副驾驶座离他更近，而这辆破烂玩意儿连个隔挡都没有，谁能保证实验品会百分百地保持顺从？驶出停车场的途中，皮尔斯觉得自己外套口袋里那支镇定剂足有千斤重，如果出了岔子，他决定，先想办法用镇定剂，假使没用，车座下还藏着电棍呢，实验品或许够厉害，但也绝对没法在电击下逞强。

　　车子驶上通往检查站的小路，路两旁是春末时分的繁枝茂叶，郁郁葱葱的景象一直延伸到T形路口。检查站设立在那儿，检查人员的视线跟探针似的钻进车窗，窥视了好一会儿。皮尔斯递上通行证和证明，一切顺利，副驾驶座上，实验品安安分分。

　　皮尔斯已经在心里拟好了一条路线，检查站过后不远就是市镇，他不打算上那儿去，只是穿过边界的几条冷清街道。目睹人类社会的运作是否会对实验品产生影响？又或者说，这也是实验的一部分？毕竟，邮件里没有类似“不准见人”的规定，莱斯也从未提及这方面的事，皮尔斯不禁猜测上一个“遛狗者”是怎么做的，今天他之所以坐在这个位置上，是因为那人得了病，但假如不是病呢？莱斯完全可以胡编一个理由，说不定，对方是遭受了实验品的攻击，因为人类社会刺激到了实验者。

　　但直至驶上郊区道路，实验品都没什么反应。待两旁景色逐渐变得荒凉后，实验品侧过身，把额头抵在了车窗上。就在那短短的一瞬间，皮尔斯的心底突然生出一股交谈的冲动，他向来不喜欢过于压抑的车内氛围。但冲动只持续了一会儿，就烟消云散了。实验品不是人，他提醒自己，他不能和实验品交谈，这是禁令之一，不能交谈，也不能播放音乐。

　　半小时后，皮尔斯已经有点受不了了，气氛沉闷得令他发慌，路边的荒漠景致则千篇一律，让人昏昏欲睡。实验品饿了吗？实验品想上厕所吗？他该怎么确定实验品是否有需求？回程路上，皮尔斯想，自己干不了这份活，这就像是给老虎捉虱子，得找个耐得住寂寞的，而且胆大包天的家伙。唯一值得高兴的是，仅此一次，回到研究所后（还不足十一点半），皮尔斯盯着莱斯的眼睛告诉他，自己只干一次。莱斯同意了。

　　事情本该告一段落，但一周后，桑德尔·莱斯再次走进了安保办公室。他不常来，一来就准没好事。果真，他再次提起了“兜风”这件事。“那人病得很重，”莱斯说，“我们找不到其他人选了，每个人都忙得焦头烂额。”

　　“我也忙得焦头烂额，”皮尔斯说。

　　“我能给你争取到几天假期。”

　　这是个陷阱，皮尔斯想。莱斯在捕兽夹上放了甜美的蛋糕，就等着他踩上去呢。可说真的，没人能抵挡得了这种诱惑，尽管假期可能仅仅是口头承诺，但留个盼头也是好的，而且，他不介意让莱斯多欠自己几份人情。

　　于是，他再次走进X24号实验室。实验品依旧木讷地坐在那儿，呆滞得令皮尔斯想起那类做过额叶切除术的精神病患。他搞不懂这一切是为了什么，实验品对应的是可以投入战场使用的杀戮机器，可看着面前那家伙，他联想不到任何和杀戮有关的东西，尽管两个月前，自己才目睹过一回对方的发疯行为，但这会儿，领着实验品走向停车场时，唐纳德·皮尔斯觉得自己就像一个照顾自闭症小孩的保姆。

　　这回，一开出检查站，皮尔斯就后悔了。气温正在逐日升高，车载空调也没法解闷，更别提萦绕着他的这股强大压迫感了，简直让人喘不过气。驶进城里时，皮尔斯作了个决定，在一家食品杂货店外停了车。禁令里没有“不准停车”这条，他想不会出什么麻烦。下车前，他踌躇了片刻，不知是该警告实验品，还是什么都不做，最后，他选择了后者。他不能和实验品交谈，这意味着他只能用手势，但所有警告手势都有可能被理解成挑衅，他不想冒险。

　　皮尔斯带着一罐冰镇汽水坐回到车内，实验品在窗边回过头，看了他一眼，他呲地一声拔开易拉罐环，一口气喝了大半，然后把汽水往杯架上一放，再度发动起车子。易拉罐在尺寸不合的杯架里小幅摇摆着，少许溅出的汽水聚在罐沿边，形成一条焦糖色的弧线，等驶上平直的道路后，就不再断裂聚合了。少顷，皮尔斯注意到了另一件事：实验品的目光不再聚焦于窗外了，实验品看着那罐汽水，眼底透着些许困惑。

　　皮尔斯放慢了车速，又观察了一小段路。没错，实验品是在看易拉罐。实验室里有汽水吗？肯定有，走廊里放着好几台贩卖机呢，他们会允许实验品喝汽水吗？不一定。他在脑海中搜寻着邮件里的注意事项，不记得有什么关于汽水的内容。管他的，假如真出了什么问题，他也好借此脱身，就说是工作事故，还能顺便拖桑德尔·莱斯下水。

　　他停了车，车窗外，荒凉的边境风景一望无际地延伸至地平线。实验品还看着汽水，皮尔斯清清嗓子，随即却又想起了关于交谈的禁令，只得作罢，改用手势比划。他先是拿起汽水，再故作疑惑地指指它。实验品眉头紧皱地看着，没反应，皮尔斯又作了一个“喝”的动作，然后把汽水往前递。实验品踌躇着举起被手铐束缚住的双手，握住了易拉罐。

　　这简直就像在和猩猩交流，皮尔斯想，不过，只要实验品别表现出攻击性，那怎样都行，包括像个刚被解救出来的狼孩一样喝汽水也行，看他那皱成一团的五官，真可笑。皮尔斯后悔自己出门前没带上相机。

　　实验品像是不喜欢这东西，品味许久后，他猛然伸出手，把汽水往杯架上一扔。易拉罐撞上杯架，倒在了变速杆旁，汽水顿时喷溅得到处都是。皮尔斯反射性地大骂一声，手忙脚乱地试图制止混乱，易拉罐给他扔到了窗外，咣当作响地落了地，他扯了几张纸巾，慌乱地擦拭着被黏糊糊的液体覆盖的区域，却又不慎碰到了车载电台的开关，等反应过来时，一首节奏明快的斯卡乐曲已经充斥满整个空间了，皮尔斯的脑子里顿时轰地一下。禁令里为什么会有不准听音乐这条？音符会引发实验品的攻击欲望吗？他伸出抖个不停的手指，关上了电台。

　　下一秒，皮尔斯又意识到，自己刚才骂了脏字。

　　这算是交流的一部分吗？皮尔斯不知道，他想没有哪个人和实验品相处的时候会忍住不骂脏字，但如果算，他就是连着触犯了两条禁令，这可不是什么好事，实验品身上可能有监听设备，更严重的是，实验品可能会因此发狂。

　　但实验品只是坐着，面无表情地看着他。

　　皮尔斯逛够了。再次接下这份额外工作就是个错误，他不该给自己揽麻烦的，他调转车头，原路返回，手指上还覆着黏糊糊的汽水，叫他觉得恶心。

　　他把X24号实验品交还给莱斯，假装无事发生，接下来一整天却都坐立不安，唯恐那场意外会给实验品带来影响，但坏消息迟迟未来，他于是迅速地将此事抛到了脑后。此后的几天里，皮尔斯都没再见到莱斯，次周第一天，在餐厅里，他们打了个照面。皮尔斯用开玩笑的口吻提起“遛狗”的事，莱斯说，之前那个得病的家伙已经回来了，可以继续工作了，他不必再代行其职了。

　　很多时候，桑德尔·莱斯的话还是可信的，因为那天后，皮尔斯就莫名其妙得到了几天假期，是上回“遛狗”的酬劳。他安排了一场回美国的紧张行程，趁机处理了一些家事，最后一天假期在昏睡中度过，时而在梦里，他会遇见刚见过面的家人，他们对他视而不见，正如在现实中，他向来不受重视。次日早晨，他离开自己阴沉沉的住处，踏入阴雨绵绵的室外。天气仿佛预示了什么，回到研究所后，他得知的第一件“新鲜”事是，有个员工死了。

　　没有通报，他是在餐厅里听见的，有些人窃窃私语的音量比喇叭还高。是个实验室员工，他们说，在外面出的事，在索诺拉沙漠附近，他们不得不派人去收拾残局，桑德尔·莱斯快气疯了。

　　“我希望他会因此受罚，”其中一个人说，“我受不了他在地下搞的那些玩意儿，让我想起纳粹。”

　　如果你的道德感太强，你在研究所的日子就很难好过。死人是家常便饭，作为此地的安保主管，皮尔斯更是早早就习惯了死亡，实验品都是危险品，就像剧毒和强酸，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。索然无味的午餐过后，他走进地下实验区，找到桑德尔·莱斯，询问相关事件。

　　不出他所料，犯事的是X24号实验品，他听到“索诺拉沙漠”时就明白了。事情发生在“兜风”期间，实验品攻击了那个重回岗位的员工，就是这样一件事。莱斯一如既往地面无表情，仿佛死在那儿的是只微不足道的小虫子，而且，在说完这件事后，他用一种惹恼人的口吻，要求皮尔斯下周带实验品出门“兜风”。

　　“你一定在开玩笑。”

　　“这是最后一次了，我保证。”

　　“你为什么非得放他出去？你知道这很危险。”

　　“你看不出这有多惊人吗？”莱斯反问他。

　　“什么？”

　　“他在表达情感，”莱斯严肃地盯着他，“兜风是因为他想，他在表达自己的情感需求，你看不出这有多惊人吗？”

　　“我以为你在打造武器，博士，你不觉得这有点越界了吗？”

　　莱斯没回答。

　　皮尔斯最终还是答应了下来。“遛狗”定在第二周的第一天，天气还算晴朗，和前两次一样，他来到实验区，在两名安保人员的陪同下带X24号实验品去停车场。尽管出了那么一件事，作兜风用途的车子却还是没加隔挡，上车时，皮尔斯觉得自己的胃部一阵抽痛，仿佛实验品已经在那儿打了一拳了。

　　他开始怀疑桑德尔·莱斯是不是故意在整自己，虽然他们平时在工作上互不干涉，但一个人憎恶另一个人可以不需要理由。上周才发生了一场该死的凶杀案，而他现在就在死者曾经坐过的位置上，和杀人凶手挨得紧紧地坐着，除了一副形同摆设的手铐以外，没有任何阻隔。

　　气温高得反常，加上弥漫在车内的紧张感，一出城，皮尔斯就觉得汗液浸透了自己后背的布料。他恨透了这份工作，他情愿去慰问（威胁）死者的家属，而不是带着一个心智还未成熟的实验品，行驶在一条仿佛望不到尽头的公路上。随着路程的增加，他愈发觉得烦躁，最后索性停了车，一把推开车门，踏上了初夏时分火烧般的柏油路面。

　　时间接近十点半，阳光越来越烈，皮尔斯从外套口袋里掏出打火机和烟，给自己点了一支。他违反了规定，但实验品在车内，没有看到半点火星，他收紧两颊，大口地吸烟，下一秒，身后传来咯噔一声，他回头一看，咯噔声就立马移到了他的胸腔里。是实验品，实验品下车了。

　　灭烟，这是皮尔斯的第一反应。他把香烟往旁边一抛，下一秒，恐惧就本能地涌了上来。无论怎么强装镇定，一个杀人魔正朝他走来的事实都无法改变。他绷紧了神经，试探着往后退了一步，一只手小心翼翼地摸进了外套口袋，握紧了那支镇定剂。

　　实验品看起来没什么攻击欲望，只是朝他靠近，脚步因着镣铐异常缓慢。皮尔斯背过了手去，把镇定剂藏在身后。实验品想干什么？他毫无头绪，一系列看似合理的设想在他的脑海里快速掠过，最后，当实验品靠近他，轻轻地把下巴搁在他的肩头时，他僵住了。

　　几秒过后，皮尔斯才意识到实验品是在拥抱他。

　　他一动也不敢动，持镇定剂的手僵硬地扭在身后。南方公路的烈阳像火舌一样舔着他裸露的皮肤。他能闻到实验品身上的汗味，一瞬间觉得对方和人类并无区别，但和其他人拥抱时，他可不会这么紧张。不，他已经很久没和谁拥抱过了。

　　他考虑了很久是否该推开实验品，或是直接打镇定剂，但还未等他作出决定，实验品就自己退开了，像是什么都未曾发生过似的，慢吞吞地绕到车子的另一头，以极为别扭的姿势钻了进去。皮尔斯还站在原地，一时之间还没反应过来，最后，他抬起手，揉了揉自己的一侧肩颈，总觉得实验品那刺痒温暖的头发触感还停留在上头。

　　回程路上气氛压抑，皮尔斯紧咬着牙关，竭力想忘记发生在公路旁的那件事。太怪异了，该告诉莱斯吗？算了吧，那老家伙休想从他这里得到半点讯息。他回了研究所，把实验品往实验室里一塞，然后直奔餐厅，大吃了一顿。

　　接下来的一周，一切照常，仿佛又回到了旧的固有模式里。皮尔斯不再去想和实验品有关的事。莱斯说那是最后一次，他当然不会百分百地全信，在出了那种事之后，他猜没人胆敢坐上那辆车的驾驶座。果真，又一周的第二天，莱斯再次走进了他的办公室。他嚼着盐味薯片，还未等莱斯开口，就说了“不”。

　　“我找好了人选。”

　　“那还来找我干嘛？你不必和我汇报的。”

　　莱斯脸色铁青，让皮尔斯想起等在医院候诊室里的那些人。是什么事让他的心情如此之糟？“是他，”莱斯说，“是他指定想要你的，和我无关。”

　　皮尔斯觉得自己的心跳在一瞬间加速了，却还是干笑一声，故作镇定地问：“怎么？难道他还会说我的名字？”

　　“他有自己的表达方式。”

　　十来分钟后，在X24号实验室里，皮尔斯见到了所谓的“特殊表达方式”，是一张手法拙劣的蜡笔画，上头的人是有着一头金发，可歪鼻子斜眼，丑得要死。皮尔斯把画举到脸旁，难以置信地看向莱斯。莱斯还是那副表情，仿佛体内所有的幽默细胞都被繁重的工作给杀死了。皮尔斯自感无趣地放下画，回头看了一眼坐在床边的实验品（他正盯着他瞧呢），然后说：“你养了一条同性恋狗。”

　　“你得写一份报告，详细记录前三回出行的种种细节。”

　　“真的？我还以为你能从监听设备上得知一切，该死的，我可什么都没对他做，而且，”皮尔斯笑了，“你不是正在研究情感吗，这就是情感。”

　　莱斯没好气地瞪着他。

　　皮尔斯再一次地带着实验品出行。他想，这得归功于自己的冒险精神和责任感，他完全可以舒舒服服地呆在研究所里吹空调，但现在，他在这儿，第四次地和杀人魔坐在一块儿，驶向城外的荒漠。在城里，他再一次地停了车，和第二回一样买了罐冰镇汽水。不知怎的，他不觉得害怕了，他想没人会伤害自己的蜡笔画主角。

　　起初，实验品和往常一样，把额头抵在车窗上，看他自己怎么也看不腻的荒原风景。可不知是从什么时候开始，皮尔斯留意到实验品在看他，不是那种遮遮掩掩的窥视，反倒更像是一种长久的挑衅。当然，不是挑衅，可也难以辨明，因为他甚至不敢偏头看一眼。道路笔直，可见的范围内没有其他车辆，但皮尔斯紧握着方向盘，一动不动地盯着道路前方，仿佛正穿梭于闹市区的车流之中，一不留神就会酿成大祸。先前的轻松感已经荡然无存了，他又开始紧张了。

　　手铐响动了一下，等皮尔斯反应过来时，实验品已经超他伸出了手。

　　偏移，打方向盘，急刹。伴随着尖利的摩擦声，他们都在惯性下猛然前扑。过了许久，皮尔斯才气喘吁吁地从方向盘上抬起头。车子斜着停在了路边，没出什么问题。

　　实验品呆呆地看着他，额头上有一小块红肿，以他肉眼可见的速度愈合了。

　　他想自己暗骂了一声“操”还是什么的，总之，一定是说了什么，用来发泄不满，对实验品的不满，还有对莱斯的，对这份工作的，对家人的不满。实验品原本打算干什么？几分钟后，他得到了答案。

　　实验品挪近过来，小心翼翼地避开变速杆和杯架，靠在了他的大腿上。

　　皮尔斯有那么一会儿的恍惚，然后，想到了那名不知何故遭受攻击的工作人员。他意识到自己麻烦缠身了。这时，实验品伸出手，摁下了车载电台的开关，乐声打破了寂静，流泻至车内的每个角落，这回不是斯卡音乐，而是一首吉他曲。实验品的神情刹那间变得有些恼怒，皮尔斯愣愣地看着，意识到实验品是在寻找一种熟悉感。

　　他决定下班回家途中去音像店里找找是否有斯卡音乐。

　　END

　　


End file.
